marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Foster
Jane Foster is an American astrophysist, who found Thor after he was banished to Earth by Odin. Biography ''Fury's Big Week Jane Foster contacted Erik Selvig to ask if he could help her with her investigations. Thor Jane Foster was travelling in a van with her colleague Erik Selvig and her assistant Darcy Lewis, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled to drive through zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust and into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Darcy tasered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realized that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more skeptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorizing about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Selvig insisting that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. But despite Selvig's concerns, Jane's interest in Thor pushed her to find out more, and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to a local diner where Jane pressed him for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing hammer, Mjölnir, and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Jane and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment. After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property, Jane chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring Mjölnir. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artifact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught. Jane enlisted Erik’s help in getting Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely—Selvig befriending Thor and Foster starting to view him as a romantic interest. Their time together was cut short when first, several of Thor's friends from Asgard arrived to take him home, and then The Destroyer arrived to stop him from returning to Asgard. Thor ultimately beat The Destroyer, regaining his worthiness of Mjölnir along with his full power as the God of Thunder. Jane finally saw what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. She was forced to say goodbye as Thor returned to his home. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #1 Jane continued with her research to find a way to bring Thor back to Earth. She tried to open a wormhole but failed. Darcy tried to convince her to wait, because Thor promised he would return, but Jane worried that he might not, and decided to not give up. One year later, Thor's brother Loki came to Earth so S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Jane and sent her to an Astrophysics Lab in Norway to keep her safe. ''The Avengers Thor asked about Jane's whereabouts when he returned to Earth to bring Loki back to Asgard. Phil Coulson revealed that she, like Erik Selvig, was now working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and that she had been placed in a secret location (Tromsø, Norway) to protect her after Loki took Selvig. Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' #2 In Tromsø Jane became frustrated due to no-one giving her a reason for being there. She confronted one of the scientists when Darcy interrupted her to show her live footage of Thor in Manhattan. Jane and Darcy flew to New York and Jane promised Erik Selvig that she'd look after him before realising that Thor had already returned to Asgard. ''Thor: The Dark World ''To be added Character traits Jane Foster is a strong a determined woman, with an obstinate will and an independent spirit. She firmly believes that scientists have been invested with the mission of searching the truth and loyally follows this idealism. She possesses a deep knowledge for her study field, astrophysics, and of her peers, she single-handedly came the closest to discovering the existence of Asgard by studying the wormhole-like traces left by the use of the Bifrost Bridge. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Love interest. *Darcy Lewis - Friend and work colleague. *Donald Blake - Ex-boyfriend. *Erik Selvig - Friend and colleague. Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Natalie Portman **''The Avengers'' - (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Natalie Portman *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Fury's Big Week'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Trivia *In the comics, Jane Foster starts as a nurse, not an astrophysicist, but the Studios wanted to update the character. She is enamored with Donald Blake having broken up with Thor decades ago in the comics. Gallery ''Thor'' Jane Foster.jpg|Jane finding an unconcious Thor. Jane Foster 03.jpg|Jane Foster in a cafe. Jane Foster 02.jpg|Jane Foster asking Thor questions. Jane Foster 01.jpg|Jane asking Thor who he is. Jane Foster 04.jpg|Jane talking to Erik Selvig. Jane & darcy.png|Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor. Thor & jane.png|Thor kisses Jane's hand. Jane Foster poster.jpg|Poster featuring Jane Foster. thorempire3.jpg|Natalie Portman as Jane Foster with Chris Hemsworth and Kenneth Branagh. thor_wallpaper_1280x1024_8.jpg|Jane Foster wallpaper. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Jane Foster.png|Jane witnessing the arrival of Thor on Earth. Jane Foster and Thor 01.jpg|Thor taking Jane to Asgard. Jane Foster and Thor 02.png|Jane and Thor in Asgard. Thorrobes.jpg|Jane Foster with Thor in Asgard. Ttdw.jpg|Jane with Thor in Asgard. Jane Foster and Frigga.png|Jane Foster with Frigga. Jane Foster 02.png|Jane being kidnapped by Malekith. Jane Foster 01.png Filming Tumblrmdsy3i9vyq1qmszf7.jpg|Natalie Portman and Stellan Skarsgård on set. (Earth-616)| }} Category:Thor characters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:Secret keepers Category:Geniuses